shizaya week
by izayaorihara123
Summary: i had the same one up but it didnt let me put chapter two so i had to re do it im very sorry for the wait and thank you hope you like XD!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTES: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARECTERS ACCEPT THE PLOT AND IDEAS OF THIS STORY IF I DID I WOULD SHANGE THINGS OF THOSE CHARECTER xd LIKE MAKE THEM LOVE INTREST! ANYWAY PLEASE INGOY!**

* * *

_CHAPTER 1_

**Izaya walked into the apartment that he is living in with his boyfriend Shizuo Hiewajima. He goes and sits on the couch and waits for him to come home.**

***knock* "Hello? Izaya, baby I'm home!"**

"**Coming!" Izaya yelled then jumped up and goes to open the door then blushes while seeing his :hot: boyfriend, well to him at least.**

"**Hay baby." Shizuo smiles and kisses Izaya on the forhead softly and picks izaya up bridal style and carries him to the couch in the livingroom and sets him down carefully then sits next to him smiling at him. "sorry if I was gone to long baby," pats Izaya on the head while still smileing "I know you get scared without me"**

**Izaya blushes deeply and looks down in embaressment "its fine"**

"**did you take your medican?" Shizuo glids his fingers through Izaya's hair while looking at him worried**

**Izaya blushes and looks to the side and lies to Shizuo "of course I did"**

**Shizuo grabs Izaya's chin and kisses izaya deeply tasting him then seperates and looks him in the eye "why are you lieing to me again izaya" **

**Izaya blushes and ignores him and pulls his chin away looking down "its just medican, I don't need it"**

**Shizuo sighs and gets up and walks to the bathroom and comes back with medican in his hand and sits on the couch next to izaya.**

**Izaya sees the medican in his hand and scoots away from him but shizuo grabs his chin and forcas him on his lap and makes him take the medican and izaya shuts his eyes and swallows the makes a discusted face then looks at Shizuo and crawls up against shizuo and puts his face into his chest still tasting the medican.**

**Shizuo hugs izaya rubbing his hand up and down izaya's arm calming him down cause he knew that izaya hated the medican "you have to be able to take care of yourself izaya, please promise me that" he looks down at izaya worried**

**Izaya dosn't answer back at shizuo and just sits there on shizuo's lap**

**Shizuo sighs and lays back snuggling izaya holding him close like a hug and runs his fingers through his hair "so when are you going to tell me why you skiped school again today?"**

**Izaya flinches in surprise that shizuo knew that sence shizuo was at work all day "I-I didnt skip today….."**

**Shizuo has a blank experesion still rubbing izayas hair and holding him close "Izaya I'm not dome I called the school and they said you were counted absent" shizuo stays quit for a while still disappointed in izaya "so why did you?"**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

AUTHURS NOTES::I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARECTERS OR DURARARA BUT I DO OWN THE IDEA THANK YOU FOR READING!

* * *

Izaya sighs and puts his face in shizuo's chest "i-I got in a fight with kida again"

Shizuo sighs and lifts up izaya's chin and looks him in the eye "where's the make up"

Izaya blushes and looks to the side "i-I didn't get hurt"

Shizuo rubs izaya's right eye and izaya flinches and pulls away holding his eye "ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! That hurts" izaya bites his bottom lip

Shizuo puts izaya down on the couch next to him and gets up to get a rag and comes back and neels down in front of izaya "I hate it when you lie to me"

Izaya flinches and stops shizuo "stop that hurts"

"well it wouldn't hurt if you didn't get in a fight, again" keeps rubbing izaya's eye softly reaviling the swolin purple eye

Izaya flinches in pain

Shizuo stops and stands up and puts the rag away and comes back and sits on the couch "go to your room please your still introuble remember"

Izaya blushes and shakes head up and down and walks to the room closing the door and crawls in the bed and puts his hurt face in the pillow and sighs and slowly falls to sleep

Shizuo sighs and falls to sleep in disappoint in izaya


End file.
